an answer
by oldandgray
Summary: The first week of school is not going how Naomi planed


**I have been in the shadows for the last year. And it has taken a while to figure out how to write again. So this may not be very good.**

 **The title does not make a lot of since, so don't worry about it to much. While this is a stand alone one shot it also follows "Iris".**

 **Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

I had that feeling someone was watching me. It was like something was touching the back of your neck, but when you reach back nothings there. Turning around for the hundredth time... no one. I pushed my bike up against the house. What great invention the bike is, and what a lousy invention tires that go flat are. And now as if pushing the thing home has not been bad enough, I had to enter the zoo that was my house. Don't get me wrong, I am all for political and social causes, but how did my mum hosting a flop house save the planet?

A deep breath to steady my resolve, I push the door open and sprint up the stairs to my room, ignoring the naked man, two screaming babies, a greeting from my mum, and three other wannabes trying to be my mum.

I slammed the door to my room a little harder then I intended to, switched on the light, and started looking for intruders and missing items. So far none of the former or the later. With the door latched I can finally start to try and relax, but still I have that feeling of being watched.

This week was not how I envisioned things going. College should have been easy. Take some classes, do spectacular on my A Levels and get into a good Uni and away from this chaos. But no, the life of one Naomi Campbell could never be so easy. The first day, no even before that, the assembly before the first class my world goes to shit. There they both sit, the Fitch twins, one making moon eyes at me the other threatening to attack if I even look their direction. And then I am put in the same form.

After putting things away, I settle in and tried to read my philosophy text book, but I continued to have that feeling of being watched. That paranoia keeps bring me back to Katie. I try and not let her get to me, but she takes every opportunity to make my life miserable. I can't walk by with out her trash talking me. And contrary to the rumors she has started or encouraged I am not a lesbian and did not attack her sister.

I cross the room and look out the window just in time to see a small dark haired figure run from the front of our house and continue down the street. I don't hear any commotion from down stairs, so I doubt they had been inside.

Maybe there had been someone following me. The feeling of being watched was gone. A small part of me wanted to go down and see if someone had been at the door, the majority had no desire to run that gauntlet more times than was necessary.

* * *

My plan to leave early and have some quite time at school was foiled by none other than me. That bike tire I had not fixed was still flat. Funny how that worked, not. That left me just enough time to get the bus and no extra time before class. What a great way to start the day.

I got to class with just enough time to spare. Of course Katie would be early today, and took great pleasure in pointing out that I was almost late.

"Campbell late to class? What, were you busy trying to corrupt other innocent girls and lost track of time?"

I gave her a look that could peel paint, but it some how had no effect on the spackle she had on her face. "Class has not started yet, and I was trying to find you so we could share that big wet sloppy kiss you have been wanting from me."

The look she gave me... I am just glad there were a lot of witnesses in the room. Not having a witty reply for me she simply add the middle finger to the death stare.

I gave her the warmest friendly smile I could, without throwing up, and replied "sorry not now, class is about to start. Maybe another time." As I turned away I could almost see her blood pressure going up.

And so began another day, Katie getting digs in when ever she could, and Emily just watching.

I made my way to the bus queue after school, and that feeling of being watched was back. This time I got a glimpse of a dark haired figure that could have been the one I saw running from my house. But in the light, the hair was not black, it was red. And was attached to the quieter of the Fitch twins. Now that I knew who I was looking for, she was easy to spot.

As the bus pulled away I stared back making sure she knew I had seen her. I kept expecting her to show while I fixed the flat on my bike, but either I scared her away, or she was getting better at hiding.

The next morning started better than the last. Air in both bike tires is a good thing. I made it to class before either of the twins and spent the time reading. Katie made her entrance and tried to get a rise out of me. I just ignored her and kept reading, which I think annoyed her more then anything else could.

I entered the common room later in the day to find Katie holding court. She couldn't be bothered to more than roll her eyes, but Emily followed my every move, that was until her sister noticed. She just stopped in the middle of what ever it was that she was saying and looked at Emily. She didn't even turn to see where her sister was looking, she knew.

She moved over to Emily and leaned in close. What ever it was she said, and she didn't say it loud enough for the room to hear, had a profound effect on her sister. It wasn't fear or embarrassment on her face, it was more like hopelessness. Once again older sister sets the rules and younger sister toes the line. Katie stood and moved towards the door, giving her entourage a chance to catch up, and time for a final glance at Emily, just to see that the message had been understood.

Okay. I would like to think this was planed out, or given at lest some thought. But that's not the way it happened. Something inside me said this is wrong, and I acted without really thinking about it.

I crossed the room and took a seat. "Hello Emily."

She lifted her head and turned to face me so fast I was afraid she might hurt herself. "Naomi?" Her voice sounded like she couldn't believe I was really sitting next to her. "Katie will not be thrilled about this."

I leaned forward and looked at her sister. "She'll get over it... or not. Her problem. But right now we'll call this payback for whatever said to you." I added a smile and a little wave and Katie stormed off down the hall.

I sat back relieved she had left that easily. In a soft voice only she could hear I asked "So why have you been following me?"

"I was just trying to..." she started and then realize what she had just admitted to. She looked down and got very sheepish, "sorry."

"I think we should go somewhere a little less public and talk about this." She looked into my eyes with an expression of "please". It was the happiest I had seen her all week. If I had thought back about it, it might have been the same for me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
